Aversión anormal
by Hana No Iro
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto, ha sido perseguida por extraños y problemáticos espíritus desde que tiene memoria, por la misma razón, no ha podido llevar una vida normal y el chico que le gusta, Yukito Tsukishiro; ni pensar que puede llevar una relación con ella... sin embargo, los tres espíritus tienen a alguien más en mente para ella.


Disclaimer: Los personajes de ésta historia, pertenecen a CLAMP.

Aversión anormal

Desde que tengo memoria, o para ser exacta, desde mis cinco años; me di cuenta, de que era una chica completamente diferente a todos. La mayoría de los niños jugaban en el parque, se divertían entre ellos imaginando ser diferentes cosas, personas o animales, cantaban canciones de programas conocidos que les llamaban la atención y hacían angelitos, acostados en el arenal. Yo nunca fui así.

Nunca fui la típica niña sociable, que tenía muchos amiguitos, o que con facilidad podía decidirse a ir a jugar al parque. En primer lugar, porque yo vivía algo lejos del parque y en segundo lugar; porque odiaba estar en lugares con muchas personas. Tenía algo llamado… fobia social.

Aclaro. Mi fobia social, no provenía de la incomodidad de estar con gente… para nada; más bien provenía de lo que me sucedía cuando estaba sola; estando sola, podía hacerle frente a mis problemas; estando con las demás personas… era imposible. La primera y única que vez que lo había hecho, me habían tachado de loca. Una mocosa de cabellos rubios y coletitas con moños rosados, se había acercado al columpio en donde yo estaba aquel día… lo recuerdo bien. Sus ojos azules brillaban y me dio la impresión de que era de esas odiosas niñas con un complejo severo de egocentrismo.

-¡Quítate de mí columpio!- me había ordenado ella, señalándome groseramente con su pequeño y gordo dedo índice. Mi madre me había enseñado modales y yo no pecaba de mal educada, pero… vamos, esa niña y sus palabras, me cayeron como un golpe en el hígado.

-Este no es tú columpio.- le había contestado yo, con cara de pocos amigos y el ceño fruncido. – el parque es de todos.- mi forma de defenderme no era muy buena, pero al menos no me dejaba de cualquiera con coletas y moños rosados.

-¡Quítate de mí columpio!- insistió. Yo la había mirado con pena… pensando en que tal vez la niña, estuviese impedida físicamente, para decir alguna otra frase un poco más elaborada, que esa oración imperativa.

-¿Por qué no te mueves al columpio de al lado?, déjala que se quede con su columpio.- me giré y le saqué la lengua al que estaba sentado a mi lado en el columpio de color azul.

-¡No me digas lo que tengo que hacer!, ¡déjame en paz! –en el momento en el que dije aquellas palabras en voz alta, me arrepentí. Me giré para ver a la niña frente a mí, que me observaba con los ojos completamente abiertos, llenos de sorpresa y algo más, que en ese tiempo no pude definir muy bien. -¿ves lo que causas?- lo acusé con tono reprobatorio.

-¿Me dices a mí?- la voz de la niña salió ligeramente entrecortada.

-No, a ti no.

-¿Por qué hablas sola?

-No estoy hablando sola.- me defendí mirando hacia el suelo y haciendo un hoyo en la tierra con el pie.

-Sí que hablas sola… eres rara.- la mirada azul se convirtió en una mirada llena de repulsión y de temor; la niña se giró rápidamente y corrió hacia donde los demás niños estaban, en las resbaladillas y en los túneles.

-Les dirá que eres una niña rara.- anunció la voz, de quien ocupaba a mi lado, el columpio azul.

-No me importa. Deja de hablarme, te digo.- susurré mientras me mordía el labio inferior. Ese día fue de lo peor… todos llegaron a donde yo permanecía, tratando de parecer calmada, y comenzaron a echarme miradas extrañadas. El niño más grande, se acercó a mí.

-Las niñas locas no pueden venir a éste parque.

-¡No estoy loca! –ni siquiera tenía muy claro lo que esa palabra significaba, pero para como él lo decía, no podía ser nada bueno.

-Sí lo estas.- acusó la niña rubia. –las personas no hablan solas y tú sí… eres rara.- todos me miraron esperando a que me retirara por las buenas, hasta que uno de los niños, amigo, supuse, del que me había dicho loca; me lanzó un cartón vacío de jugo, que me golpeó justo en la cabeza. Todos comenzaron a reír, y yo furiosa, me levanté para comenzar una pelea. Pero incluso antes de llegar a levantar el puño, algo extraño sucedió.

Una cabellera negra y larga, chocó contra mi rostro interponiéndose entre mi visión y los demás niños. Cuando me percaté de lo que sucedía, me fije que los cabellos, pertenecían a una niña, algo más pequeña que yo; que acomodándose frente a mí, con los brazos extendidos me obligó indirectamente a detenerme en mi campaña de guerra.

-Nos iremos. Déjenla tranquila.- sin tomar en cuenta mi sentir ni opinar, me tomó de la mano rápidamente y me haló, para guiarme por el parque hasta la acera del lugar.

-¿Quién eres tú… por qué te metes en mis cosas?- pregunté entre molesta y confundida. La niña que era posiblemente uno o dos años más pequeña que yo se encogió de hombros y me miró sonriendo.

-Me llamo Tomoyo. No quería meterme, pero esos chicos son malos… no deberías hacerles caso; si quieres hablar sola, está bien. Mamá dice que cada quien hace lo que debe hacer.- por primera vez, no me sentí juzgada ni apartada y sonreí con ánimo. - ¿quieres ser mi amiga?

Y fue en ese momento, en el que conocí a mi mejor amiga. Después se dio el caso de que ambas entramos en la misma escuela, pero desgraciadamente nunca estuvimos en el mismo año por diferencia de edades; pero de todos modos nos veíamos y pasábamos tiempo juntas, ya que yo no solía relacionarme con nadie más, siempre estaba sola… aparentemente.

Como les venía comentando… fui una niña rara; quiero decir, no es normal que ni los niños, ni los adultos, ni los ancianos a punto de morir, pudieran ver espíritus. Mi caso era ese. Tenía una comunidad de amigos espíritus de los que no me podía librar y que siempre… siempre me causaban problemas. Con el tiempo, me había hecho un poco más a la idea, y prefería mil veces, que me tacharan de asocial, que de loca. Nadie más que Tomoyo, sabía de esa característica tan especial en mí.

Fue más bien en mi tercer año de preparatoria, donde todo se fue al traste.

-¿Por qué no se buscan a alguien más, para molestar?- les pregunté a los tres espíritus que normalmente me acompañaban; para el caso, dormían conmigo, vivían conmigo, hacían la tarea conmigo, entre otras cosas. No sabía sus verdaderos nombres, porque ellos no los sabían tampoco, así que les había apodado, para poder llamarlos. Medusa, era un espíritu de una semi-adolescente, que siempre usaba vestido gris y tenía el cabello desgreñado… casi como si le hubiese explotado un boiler encima. Justamente por eso la había apodado de esa forma y ella simplemente se encogía de hombros ante su nombre. Pescado frito, por otro lado, era un espíritu zorro, al que le encantaba el pescado frito… por obvias razones, ese, había decidido, iba a ser el modo de llamarlo… y finalmente teníamos a un espíritu que parecía la copia del espantapájaros del cuento del mago de OZ, pero en su versión guapa. Sastre desastroso, le había llamado, porque siempre llevaba la misma ropa que había intentado componer una y otra vez, a lo largo de los años.

-Eres la única que nos ve.- dijo pescado frito, mientras caminaba a mi lado, esa mañana en la que yo me dirigía a la escuela con la misma normalidad de siempre.

-No podemos molestar a nadie más.- el comentario sarcástico de Medusa me hizo sentirme extraña.- sabemos que nuestra presencia siempre te causa problemas, pero eso es bueno.

-Te golpearía si tuvieras cuerpo, niña mal educada. – su risa fantasmal me hizo hervir la sangre en las venas.- No me hablen.- ordené de mala gana.

Por culpa de esos impertinentes espíritus, mi vida estaba arruinada. Yo tenía un amor secreto. El chico perfecto de la clase… Yukito Tsukishiro. Era guapo, decente, inteligente, dedicado y popular, pero era mucho más que obvio, que él jamás se fijaría en una chica como yo.

-No entiendo por qué te gusta ese tipo.- comentó el zorro, en cuanto me senté en mi asiento en la última hora y observé a Yukito a varios metros de mí.

-Sí… no tiene nada especial.- anunció Sastre, apoyándose en los casilleros detrás de mí. No contesté ante eso porque no tenía intención de pelearme con ellos, cuando el salón estaba atestado de gente.

-Buenos días cara de sapo. ¿Sigues igual de callada que siempre?- los cuatro nos giramos de inmediato, cuando el tipo más estresante e irreverente de mi escuela, entró al salón y se sentó en el asiento de al lado. Lo ignoré olímpicamente. Shaoran Li era de lo peor. Le iba bien en la escuela, sin tener que esforzarse, pero era flojo, detestable y se la pasaba molestándome todo el tiempo, lo odiaba. Al contrario de mis espíritus.

-Es guapísimo.- sostuvo con voz soñadora, Medusa, mirándolo con buenos ojos y yo quise contestarle que no, pero mejor me quedé callada.

-Muchos dicen que no les hablas porque te crees superior a todos. ¿Es cierto?- preguntó él cuando aventó su mochila debajo del asiento.

-Que piensen lo que quieran.

-Das una mala impresión.

-Mucho que me importa. –finalicé y me llevé el libro al rostro para obligarlo a callar. Cuando al final de cuentas el profesor llegó y nos dijo que íbamos a tener que elaborar un trabajo por parejas, yo, en mi fuero interno, deseé estar con Yukito. Pasó lo contrario como la maldita ley de Murphy señalaba. Quedé con Shaoran Li. Todas las chicas me lanzaron miradas furiosas, que yo intenté esquivar y después traté de concentrarme.

-Deberías salir con él… es agradable.

-Te voy a dejar frito.- susurré mientras miraba de reojo al zorro que sonreía tiernamente.

-Supongo que somos tú y yo.- anunció Li, cuando todos comenzaron a salir del salón. Se levantó del asiento y se apoyó con los brazos cruzados, al lado del mío.

-Desgraciadamente.- tomé mis cosas de mala gana, pero al momento en el que intenté salir de mi asiento, mi pie "casualmente" se enroscó en el tirante de la mochila, haciéndome perder suelo.

Shaoran reaccionó con buenos reflejos y me detuvo por la cintura con cuidado para evitar mi caída, colocándose frente a mí y quedando ambos mirándonos a los ojos.

-Sakura, vamos… si te casas con él, tal vez lo llegue a ver desnudo.- me sonrojé de inmediato ante el comentario tan fuera de contexto de Sastre; Li sonrió y yo me solté rápidamente de sus brazos.

-¿Estas bien?

-Bien.- y ya sin más, tomé mis cosas y salí directo a la biblioteca sin esperarlo.

-¿En dónde están los libros que debemos buscar? No tengo idea… nunca vengo por aquí.- anunció él, con la chamarra al hombro.

-No me sorprende.

-Qué filosa. Estoy seguro de que preferirías mil veces estar con el aburrido de Tsukishiro… ¿no es así?- me sonrojé al percatarme, de que posiblemente él sabía lo que yo sentía por el de cabellos claros.

-No te incumbe.

-Pero sí… ¿tienes fantasías con él?- preguntó en tono burlón, y yo lo fulminé con la mirada.

-Con él no, pero cualquiera las tendría contigo.- soltó Sastre, descolocándome y provocándome un sonrojo inmenso.

-¡Cállate!- ordené molesta y de inmediato me arrepentí, porque Shaoran me miró frunciendo el ceño, como confundido, sorprendido y a la vez, divertido.

-Ah, lo has aceptado con eso, supongo.

-Qué no. No tengo fantasías con él.- dije obligándolo a callar con el dedo índice apoyado en los labios.- eres intratable, Li.

-Bueno, se entendería… ya eres una chica adulta.

-No quiero hablar de esto.- llegamos a los estantes con los libros que íbamos a utilizar y yo observé los títulos, después me decidí por uno, tomé el libro en mis manos mientras me distraía observando los demás, lo halé y se lo di a Shaoran.

-¿Veinte secretos para alcoba?, ¿quieres que leamos esto?- preguntó en voz baja y divertida él y yo me giré alarmada, para después darle una mirada reprobatoria a los tres espíritus que parecían no haber tenido nada que ver en eso.

-Deja, me equivoqué.

-Nada de eso… parece interesante.- Shaoran comenzó a hojearlo y yo intenté en vano, quitárselo.

-¡Dame!

-Escucha.- dijo virando para que no se lo quitara.- en este capítulo, habla acerca de la importancia de los besos… y de cómo hacerlo bien… ¿te lo leo?

-¡Basta Li!

-¿O tal vez… éste?, ¿Tiene problemas en la intimidad y prefiere dejar la luz encendida? Razones y la solución.- Shaoran se rio jovialmente y mientras yo forcejeaba para quitárselo él me apartaba con una mano.- ¿punto "g"?... creo que vendré más seguido aquí.- gruñí molesta y me crucé de brazos. - ¿Quieres que intentemos algo de esto?- la exclamación afirmativa de los otros tres, me hizo sonrojar.

-¡No!

-¿Segura?

-Tal vez lo intentaría con cualquier otro, pero definitivamente no contigo.- los ojos miel, brillaron intensamente, escuché el ruido del libro caer al suelo y luego sus dos manos chocando detrás de mí, contra una de las repisas del estante.

-Eh, medusa… que esto se pone bueno.- escuché que decía Sastre.

-Deberías tener más cuidado con lo que dices.- susurró contra mi rostro, mientras yo, sonrojada, sentía que mi corazón palpitaba con fuerza. Se acercó mucho a mí, quedando casi a milímetros de mi rostro, mientras sus ojos me estudiaban con cuidado… luego me soltó y se alejó caminando por el pasillo de los estantes.

-Casi lo logras, Sakura… deberías haber aprovechado la oportunidad.

-Tus comentarios inoportunos no ayudan- dije fulminando al zorro con la mirada, luego tomé mis cosas y seguí a Shaoran, con dos libros en la mano. Cuando lo alcancé, él estaba bajando las escaleras, y yo iba casi corriendo para llegar a su lado, bajé los cinco escalones, disminuyendo la velocidad, pero cuando estuve a un paso de él, no alcancé a frenar… o más bien algo… me empujó por detrás, provocándome una desastrosa caída.

-Diantres, niña… tienes el tacto de una ametralladora.- soltó Li, masajeándose la espalda, cuando se dio cuenta de que habíamos caído por la escalera y que al final, yo había terminado encima de él.

-Lo lamento, no me fijé.- miré hacia atrás y Medusa sonriendo pícaramente, me sacó la lengua y se encogió de hombros.

-Parece que llegamos a la habitación de aseo.- supuse que al caer por la escalera, habíamos rodado hasta entrar en la habitación que ocupaba la mitad de la pared intermedia de las escaleras. Abrí los ojos por completo, entre sorprendida y aterrorizada, cuando mis tres "amigos" llegaron hasta la puerta y la cerraron con un portazo.- ¡Qué demonios?

-Las corrientes de aire.- expliqué rápidamente intentando ponerme de pie, de encima de él.

-¡Sakura, ten cuidado!- regañó, cuando apoyé mi mano en… bueno, prefiero no decir en dónde.

-Lo siento, no me fijé.- la disculpa salió como rayo y me sonrojé incluso a sabiendas de que estaba oscuro y él no veía nada.

-¿Acaso tenías un plan, para traerme aquí y violarme, o algo así?- él estaba bromeando pero de todos modos me indigné.

-De violar a alguien, no sería a ti.

-¿No te gusto?- la pregunta me tomó desprevenida y al fin cuando estuve de pie intenté abrir la puerta… que claramente estaba cerrada con seguro.

-Maldición… estamos encerrados.

-No me contestaste. ¿No te gusto? Si te pones a pensar llevas más años de conocerme a mí, que al tal Yukito… él apenas lleva aquí dos semanas.

-Sí, pero a comparación de él, tú eres un descarado. Voy a matarlos.- susurré después lentamente.

-¿A quiénes?.- no respondí.- no eres tan seria como pensaba que eras.- agregó y entonces yo sonreí.

-Nadie me conoce bien.

-La verdad es que nunca me agradaste, eras demasiado rara, por eso te molestaba tanto… un día llegó a ser parte de mi rutina hacerlo; ahora lo disfruto.

-¿Eres siempre así de directo?- quise saber, divertida a mi pesar, con la conversación.

-Suelo ser así, la mayor parte del tiempo. Vamos a empujar los dos juntos, tal vez podamos abrirla si unimos fuerzas.- y así lo hicimos. Cuando salimos de la habitación de limpieza nos miramos frunciendo el ceño y continuamos con nuestro camino hacia la entrada de la escuela, había comenzado a llover y ya era hora de regresar a casa. –te veré luego, para seguir el trabajo.- se despidió tomando su paraguas y yo asentí y giré el rostro para buscar el mío en la cubeta de la entrada… no estaba.

-Maldita sea.- gemí golpeando el piso con el pie.

-¿Sucede algo?- Li me miró mientras abría el paraguas y se internaba en el aguacero. -¿No trajiste uno?

-Sí, bueno… eso creo, ya no está.

-Toma el mío.

-¿Y tú?- él se encogió de hombros y sacó de su mochila un impermeable de color negro. Sonreí en agradecimiento y él me contestó del mismo modo; después, los dos nos internamos en la lluvia. Justo íbamos a la mitad del patio de entrada cuando una enorme fuerza me obligó, junto con el aire, a soltar el paraguas que se fue volando lejos. Solté una exclamación de sorpresa y de molestia al darme cuenta de lo que había sucedido y de quiénes estaban detrás de todo.

-Eres un imán de accidentes.- Shaoran se quitó el impermeable y lo alzó por encima de los dos, mientras me miraba sonriendo, completamente divertido.

-No te burles. ¿Vas a decir que te he hecho el día, verdad?- él se inclinó, sin dejarme lugar a dónde ir y sonrió aún más divertido.

-Casi. Por cierto… agradécele a tus amigos por esto.- abrí los ojos totalmente sorprendida por sus palabras y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, se acercó, soltó el impermeable que se fue volando, dejándonos a merced de la lluvia; me rodeó con ambas manos el cuello y me besó. Sus labios suaves buscaron con avidez los míos y tuve que obligarme a responder, cuando toda la fuerza de mi cuerpo se desvaneció y sólo quedó, él en mi mente.

N/A: Bueno… ni qué decir. Había escrito OS, anteriormente, pero la verdad ninguno tan corto; casi me muero al ver que tenía que ir reduciendo sucesos… pero me divertí haciéndolo y tratando de ver cómo iba a relacionar las palabras mágicas… que imagino ya saben cuáles son. De todos modos, leer OS, es divertido. Espero les haya gustado. Besos

Chisaki K.


End file.
